


Favorite coffee

by advictim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advictim/pseuds/advictim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a coffee shop. Castiel doesn't know what coffee he likes. The answer is a pleasant surprise for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is me flexing my muscles at writing in English as it is not my native language. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated and do point out any mistakes you come across.

As the stream of morning customers at the coffee shop runs dry, Dean decides it’s finally time to make a cup for himself. Just as he’s about to, a door bell is tinkling again. There’s a guy in a trenchcoat, standing in the coffee shop, with a frown on his face, looking as out of place as it is possible.

“What can I help you with?” – Dean asks, because it is obvious the dude is not going to figure it out by himself.

The guy keeps staring at the chalkboard menu over Dean’s head for a few more moments.

“Umm, I have no idea what to order.”

“Well, what kind of coffee do you like?”

“Just coffee? I usually drink it in my office, but my coffee machine is broken and I’m in a serious need of caffeine.”

The guy certainly looks like it, with his hair all messed up and slump posture.

“Wild night, eh?” Dean smirks.

“No, I was actually grading papers.”

The man finally looks at Dean and _whoa_ , these are some blue eyes.

“Let’s make a deal – you came to me every day till your machine is fixed, and I will make you a different coffee each time, so you can find what you like best?”

“That sounds appealing, thank you” – the man smiles and it transforms his face to an incredibly handsome one. Dean stares till the guy raises his eyebrow.

“Yes, right. Today is double espresso macchiato day, for that extra energy kick.”

Dean hands his customer the coffee and waits expectantly for his reaction.

“Umm, that’s nice” – Blue eyes smiles after he tastes it and Dean is staring again. It’s impossible not to.

“Thank you and have a nice day” – the guy pays and leaves and Dean is left standing behind the counter wandering, what kind of coffee he should make for him tomorrow, even if he can’t be sure the handsome will return.

That’s why the next morning is full of anticipation. Dean tells himself to lose hope a couple of times, but a little later than yesterday, the trenchcoat is back and looks at Dean expectantly. As the guy seems better today, as if he finally caught on sleep, Dean offers him a syrupy caramel flavoured concoction – a very different type of coffee than the one he made yesterday.

“That tastes like something my brother Gabriel would like.” – the guy frowns a little and Dean makes a mental note – no overly sweet ones, stick to traditional.

“You have a brother? Do you get along well?”

“Five of them, actually. And a sister. We seem to get along much better now when there is a bit of distance between us.”

“Wow, six siblings. I only have one brother, Sam, and I bought this place when he entered university to study law, so that we could stay close.”

“Sam? Sam Winchester by any chance?”

“Yeah, that’s him. Do you know him?”

“He was my student last year – one of the top ones. He’s very bright and eager – students like him are the reason I chose teaching as a profession.”

“Yup, that’s Sammy. Brains of the family.” A warm pride swelling in Dean’s chest, like every time someone praises his brother.

“I’m Castiel Novak, by the way. Give my best to your brother when you see him.”

“Will do, Castiel.” It feels good to say the name. “And I’m Dean.”

“Well, Dean, have a nice day and see you tomorrow.”

That sounds like a promise. And it keeps Dean whistling happy tunes the entire day.

Castiel keeps coming. As he is usually at the time when there aren’t many other customers, they chat a bit, about their families, work, recent events at the campus, and these twenty or so minutes became the highlight of Dean’s day. Castiel smiles a lot, and Dean often catches himself staring, damn those blue eyes. Not that Castiel seems to mind.

Dean also does his best to impress Castiel with his barista skills. Castiel seems to drink whatever he’s given without much thought, and that irritates Dean – nobody stays indifferent to his coffee! Samples of more expensive beans are ordered, and recipes browsed – to stay at the top of the game, Dean tells himself, but deep down he knows better. This is some serious crush and something probably should be done about that, but Castiel is so different from anybody Dean ever dated, no game plan seems good enough. How do you wow somebody who’s so educated, so well-mannered and so handsome at the same time?

Next time Castiel comes, Dean gives him a very strongly roasted, aromatic espresso.

“Welcome to the dark side” – Dean jokes.

“I didn’t get that reference” – says Castiel.

“Dude, you don’t know Star Wars?”

“I’ve heard about it, but I haven’t seen the film. I’m afraid my knowledge in popular culture is a bit shallow.”

“So no Star Wars, no Star Trek, no Avengers?”

“No, I haven’t seen any of them. I prefer books, and not contemporary ones at that.”

“Man, you need to be educated in more than just coffee.”

Castiel chuckles - “I’m usually the one doing the educating, but I suppose you’re right – one can never say that there is nothing left to learn.”

Dean just shakes his head in disbelief. How is it possible to live in this day and age and avoid Star Wars?

Weeks go by, and one day, Dean has to admit – there’s nothing more he can do as a barista, and he haven’t guessed what coffee Castiel prefers, though him coming back every morning must mean there’s something he likes in here.

“Well, this is the last one” – says Dean, handing Castiel a cup.

“What, why?” Castiel is taken aback.

“No, I mean I have made you all the types of coffee I can possibly can. This is the last cup for you to try. Tell me, which do you prefer, so I can make you your favourite one from now on?”

“Oh, I thought you decided not to serve me anymore for some reason” – Castiel actually looks relieved.

“No, why would I do that? You’re my favourite customer” – Dean blurts out and as he realises what he just said, he starts to feel his ears burning. Way to go, Casanova.

“Your coffee machine is still broken?” – Dean tries to change the topic.

“No, it was actually replaced in two days. I share it with a famous professor, so the faculty took this issue seriously.” There’s a sly smirk on Castiel’s face and now Dean’s cheeks are turning red as well. Not a good time to act like a goof. “So you do like something here? Which one is your favorite?”

“Well, to be completely honest, it seems that my favourite type of coffee is the one that is made… by you.”

 _What?_ Dean is at loss for words. He tries to act cool, but there’s a traitor grin spreading on his face, and it seems nothing can be done about that.

“Also,” – Castiel continues, - “this is the point, where I usually invite someone to go out and grab a coffee with me, but this doesn't seem to be appropriate in this particular situation.” Now Castiel’s ears are turning red as well, and oh, that’s a welcome sight. Dean tries his best to gather his composure.

“Well, remember all those films you haven’t seen? It might be a good time to start your education.”

“Movies, right. Why didn't I think of that?”

“Because you’re a book nerd, who doesn't go out? There’s a new Star Trek at the cinema this evening. Would you like to see it with me?”

“Yes, it would very much like that. I do have to go to my classes now. When do you finish?”

“At seven.”

“I will come by your shop at around seven then, is that all right?”

“Perfect. I’ll drive us.”

“See you then.” Castiel leaves, and there’s a long long day ahead. Dean has never waited for an evening so eagerly.

Despite excruciatingly slowly passing time, the clock strikes seven at last, and Castiel is there at that exact moment. He patiently waits for Dean to finish up and close the shop, and they leave through the back, where Dean’s Baby, his pride and joy, a Chevrolet Impala is parked. Castiel looks impressed and Dean takes it as a good sign – he could not date anyone, who doesn't like his car. It just wouldn't be cool.

When the movie starts, Dean looks at the screen less then he does at Castiel, who seems immersed in the movie from the moment it began. Fifteen minutes in, and Castiel is leaning forward a little, eyes wide, mouth open, like he has never seen anything like it before. Well, from what he told Dean, he probably didn't. At some point, eyes still fixed on the screen, Castiel takes Deans hand and laces their fingers, and it’s a good thing Dean already saw the movie, because he can’t follow anything on the screen anymore.

As they exit the movie theatre, still holding hands, like it’s the most natural thing in the world, Castiel is more exited then Dean has ever seen him.

“This was a really good analogy for revenge, misguided as justice, and the perils of aspirations to be a hero.” – Castiel comments.

“I thought it just was a kick ass movie.” - says Dean.

“That’s exactly what I said” – answers Castiel. Dean looks at him with surprise and snorts, finally understanding, that that was Castiel _joking_.

They go to a nearby burger joint that Dean frequents for dinner, and that’s why their first kiss by Castiel’s apartment door tastes like pickles and beer. What was intended as a short goodbye turns in to a serious make out session, and neither of them expected so much passion from the other. Though it is nearly painful to break away from the kiss, and even harder to let go of Castiel’s hand, Dean manages to say good night, with a promise to see each other tomorrow. This time, Dean wants to take things slow, to do his best, to make sure not to mess up.

Because this time, there is a chance for everything to be _perfect_.


End file.
